


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十三章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十三章）

点播一首王菲的《乘客》送给西嗯  
****************************************************

翌日清晨，天色微明，杨平叫了客栈的马车载着他们二人直奔皇宫，见多名御前侍卫已等在宫门口，杨平当即明了昨晚的事已经败露，今日怕是免不了要接受重罚。

御前侍卫引着他们一路回到太子殿，殿外跪了满地的下人，那两名昨夜随车回宫的近身侍卫不知挨了多少板子，此刻正奄奄一息的趴在地上。

四皇子杨千背对着他们跪坐于殿内，闻声回头，冷冷的看了他们二人一眼，不发一言。

没一会儿，皇帝杨苍气冲冲的走进来，对着一身平民打扮低头跪在殿中央的杨平和容齐大发雷霆，并让高公公一条条细数他们究竟犯了多少宫规，惹了多大的麻烦。

昨晚发现回宫的马车内只有杨千一人，皇帝便马上派兵全城暗查，幸好他们平安归来，万一出了什么事，后果简直不堪设想。

杨平揽过全部罪责，称计划皆是他一人所出，杨千和容齐只是配合他而已，若要责罚，也请重罚他一人。

毕竟是最宠爱的太子，何况还是立了战功归来，打也打了骂也骂了，好在也没出什么大乱子，火气渐消的皇帝长叹一口气，最终罚他们三人在各自宫中禁足一个月，好好反思。

璟王宫内彻夜未眠的下人们各个惨白着一张脸，见到玉公子平安归来，才总算恢复了点血色。简单洗漱过后，容齐说自己有些乏了，想再小憩一会儿，一人独自坐在床边，不知过了多久。

窗外的光照进来，他看着房里熟悉的摆设，更觉得昨晚的一切皆如虚幻，可腰上的痛感还在，唇上温度还在，提醒他那不是梦。

[我喜欢你。]

[从现在起，想想我。]

[我可以为你做任何事，不要离开我。]

昨晚杨平没有回自己的房间，而是紧紧的搂着他，在客栈的木板床上躺到天明。他还是像小时候那样，将额头抵在容齐的下巴上，侧脸贴着容齐的胸口。不同的是，当初的孩童已经已变得十分高大，两个人即便紧贴在一起，也还是觉得床铺过于狭窄了些。

房间里静静的，偶尔能闻到地上飘过来的淡淡酒香。被杨平压住的肩膀有些酸麻，容齐轻轻动了动，怎料刚一有所动作，拦在自己腰间的胳膊就猛地收紧。

“平儿，我要喘不过气了。”

禁锢自己的胳膊稍微松了松，但仍没有放开他的意思。肩上虽然难受，但内心却是暖的，被一个人强烈的需要所带来的满足感，一点点侵蚀他的身体。

他本应觉得内疚，正是由于自己的一时妄为才牵连了那么多人一同受罚，可此刻他一人坐在屋内回忆昨晚的一切，只觉得兴奋又刺激，甚至开始任由它们在脑中一遍遍重演。

他分不清那种隐隐的快感究竟因何而起，是多年来的第一次反叛，还是…平儿突然表露的真心？

摊开手掌，昨晚杨平的手覆在上面，确实比自己的大了不止一圈，掌纹粗糙，骨节分明，他不知道那双手何时变得如此有力，自己明明发了狠，却完全挣脱不开。

还有他的吻，热烈而急切，仍让他感到舌尖发麻，头皮发麻，胸口也跟着发麻。他抬手抚向胸口，玉坠…木棉花…怜取眼前人。

不论是闭上眼还是睁开眼，面前全是杨平的样子，炙热的眼神，温柔的笑脸，俊朗的面庞，微微凸起的嘴唇……死死的抱着自己，迫切的吻着自己。

明明同为男子，明明是深宫之中看着长大的皇弟，明明是一眼就能望到尽头的结局，明明不应该有高兴这种情绪，可即便捂住了嘴，他也知道自己在笑。

笑着笑着，就流出了泪。

他多年未曾哭过，不知道自己竟然还会有这样澎湃的情感，这个世界上，有一个人让他觉的自己还活着，而那个人，正是他的平儿。

来这人世走一遭，总要有些东西是属于他容齐的，他乖顺的太久了，明知不可为而为之的快感与决绝，只是想想，都让他兴奋且着迷。

[我可以为你做任何事，不要离开我。]

脱掉鞋子，容齐缓缓退到床角，双臂环膝，把脸埋起来。

想见平儿，他想好好的、认认真真仔仔细细的看看平儿，那个属于他的平儿。

从宫外回来，一连几日过去了，容齐吃的越来越少，邝露瞧着他又瘦了一圈，担心他病倒，便把滋补的珍品都找出来，变着法的熬汤。

她不知道在宫外时发生了什么，只知道本就寡言的玉公子近日愈发的沉默，醒来便到书房雕刻木人，一坐就是一天。三位皇子都被禁了足，容齐却每日都要问一句，“可有太子殿那边的消息？”

邝露对他摇摇头，却也看不出他是否失望。

“几日了？”

“过了今晚便是第十日。”

“嗯。”

“公子可是有什么心事？”

容齐放下刻刀，多次欲言又止，最终摇了摇头，吩咐到，“我夜里浅眠，叫守门的侍卫都站远些吧，有点吵。”

“是。”

快十日了，腰上的淤青几乎全消，关于那一夜的所有痕迹都慢慢消散，杨平那边静悄悄的，没人来传话，没有一点儿声息，容齐躺在床上，说不清自己究竟在期待些什么，又或在害怕些什么。

他翻了个身，不知今夜要辗转到几时方能入睡。朦朦胧胧间隐约听到窗外有声音，一阵冷风自账外吹来，像是有人替他开了窗。

警觉地睁开眼，迅速翻身坐起，“什么人？”

刚把帷帐拉开一条缝，一只手突然伸进来捂住他的嘴。

“嘘！齐哥哥，是我。”

容齐浑身猛地一震，不可置信的看着眼前一身侍卫打扮的杨平，呆愣片刻，拉下他的手，小声询问，“平儿！你怎么来了？”

“…我想来看看你。”

冬至已过，夜里气温很低，太子殿与璟王宫相距较远，不知杨平是如何避开所有侍卫潜进来的，也不知道他在寒夜里徘徊了多久，容齐只知道，杨平一向温热的手掌寒冷似冰。

他将被子掀开一角，拉着杨平坐下，“来，先暖暖。”

容齐贴着墙壁坐在床里，杨平侧坐于床边沿，他的一只手被容齐捧住小心的揉搓着，借着夜色，杨平一错不错的盯着他朝思暮想的人。

那人柔顺的长发墨一般披散开来，周身只穿了一件薄薄的青色亵衣，瘦削、淡薄，在得到准许之前，杨平竭力克制住想将他一把拥入怀的冲动。

他实在太想念容齐了，那夜他剖开胸膛，将一颗炽热的心双手奉上，和所有坠入痴恋的人一样，面对未知的回复，即便他是当朝太子，也仍会瑞瑞不安。父皇看似留情的惩戒，于他而言却是莫大的煎熬，一个月太漫长，再这么等下去，他要发疯了。

必须见到容齐，就算今夜得不到回复，能见到他也是好的，只是没想到潜入竟如此顺利，容齐此刻就坐在自己面前，坐在满室令他着迷的香气中。

揉了半天也不见回温，容齐俯身朝杨平的手背和气，刚一低头，颈间的玉坠便滑了出来。看见玉坠的一刹那，杨平感觉自己的心，猛然跳到了喉咙口。

“这玉坠…你还带着？”

容齐已经知道了玉坠的全部含义，却仍然将它带在身上，肌肤相贴，日夜相随，这是不是…是不是意味着……

容齐没有说话，却慢慢红了耳根。

只一眼，杨平浑身的寒气便尽数褪去，血液在体内奔腾，他顿觉口中干渴无比。

“齐哥哥，我想吻你。”

等不及容齐回复，他飞快凑上去轻啄一下。

容齐大睁着眼睛看他，没有回避，也没有闪躲。他们在月光下四目相对，无声的望向彼此。

半晌，杨平的另一只手轻抬容齐的下巴，再一次吻上去，他贴着他的双唇，一点点覆盖，含住，吮吸，手指微微发力便能撬开他的口，让舌头滑进去，追着他的小舌，翻搅，缠绕。

他双膝跪于床榻，上身不断朝容齐逼近，吻得忘情而缠绵，容齐被他逼迫到紧贴床角，微微仰头，涨红着双颊，张嘴承接着他不断加码的侵略。

少年正处在被本能支配的年纪，哪怕得到容齐一星半点的回应，都能瞬间将他点燃，何况那人此刻正满面潮红的与自己唇舌纠缠，身上只有一件薄薄的、一扯即破的亵衣。

他的手沿着容齐的细长的脖子向下，抚过他瘦削的胳膊，又沿着侧腰一路往上，一根肋骨一根肋骨的揉搓，掌心来到胸口处，隔着布料刚一碰到小小的突起，容齐便浑身一颤，一把按住胸前作乱的手，迅速侧过头结束了漫长的一吻。

“平儿…先…先别这样。”

容齐背靠墙壁，眉目低垂，喘息连连，眼尾都是红的，看在杨平眼里，只觉心跳激荡，恨不能马上将他推到占有。

但不是现在，如果真的失控，他不知道自己会干出什么来，又将闹出多大的动静，太危险了。

他喘着粗气将额头贴上容齐的脖子，拉过他的手按在自己的胸口，那里面的东西疯狂跳动，声震如鼓。

“齐哥哥，我好高兴，我真的好高兴！”

容齐说不出话，只觉得自己的脸烧的厉害，是冷风也吹不凉热度。

半晌，杨平“噗”的笑出声，手指轻戳单薄的胸膛，“你这里也很吵啊。”

等俩人都冷静下来，杨平用被子把容齐裹成了蝉蛹，自己则和衣躺在他身侧，月光洒下来，一室静谧。

与客栈那晚完全不同，那一夜，两人虽抱在一起，可心中各自乱着。这一夜，他们规规矩矩的躺在一起，却餍足而平静。

盯着棚顶看了一会，容齐侧过头看杨平，发现他也大睁着双眼全无睡意，小声询问道，“真的不要进来么，一会儿会更冷的。”

他一张口，杨平就如受惊了一般迅速朝床外又让出一段距离。

“我现在热得很，你…你不要再动了。”

“哦。”

容齐把自己缩进被子里，偷偷的笑。他不知自己是几时睡过去的，半梦半醒间似乎听到杨平轻手轻脚离开的声音。

“齐哥哥，三日后我再来。”

三日后，容齐默契地再次支开所有下人，紧张地背靠于窗边，窗外哪怕有一丁点的风吹草动都能令他神经紧绷。理智告诉他不应该让平儿再冒险，可他也和所有刚刚坠入情网的怨侣一样，渴望时时刻刻都有恋人相伴。

窗棱上传来小石子的撞击声，容齐一回身杨平便跳了进来，不需要任何言语，两人死死拥抱在一起，互相亲吻纠缠，一吻结束，便牵手躲进由帷帐支撑的天地中。

杨平靠坐于床榻让容齐倚在自己怀里，嘴唇擦着他的耳朵，轻声互诉些无聊的小事，鼻息间是容齐身上特有的香气，他把头埋在容齐的肩颈处，贪恋的细嗅。有时故意使坏，在那人说话间猝不及防的噙住他的耳朵，磨蹭他的头发，那人便在他怀里微微颤抖着。

过去的梦境皆已成真，杨平似乎终于有些理解了史书中那个为博美人笑，不惜戏诸侯的昏君。什么从此君王不早朝，他只盼着夜能长一些，再长一些。

天色将明未明，杨平就得离开，他不舍的轻吻容齐的额头，约定再次“偷欢”的日子。

没错，就是偷欢，不要未来的那种偷欢，黑暗中他们只有彼此。一开始只是忘情拥吻，慢慢便觉不够，越吻越久，越抱越紧，杨平恨不能把容齐揉碎进自己身体里，湿哒哒的吻沿着脖子一路向下，浅红色玉坠下是嫣红的皮肤与起伏的胸膛。

杨平高挑匀称的身躯笼罩着他，手肘撑在头顶，轻抚他的额发，望着他几近迷离的双眸，喉头攒动，浴火翻腾。

“齐哥哥，齐哥哥……我想要你。”

尚存最后一丝理智的容齐一把按住少年不断向下的手，边喘息边挣扎，“不行…时辰…时辰就快到了。”

泄了气的杨平扑倒在他身上，颈间尽是灼热的气息，扯过他的手朝自己腿间探去，闷闷的声音中满是委屈，“那你帮帮我……”

一触到那喷张的炽热，从未有过这种经验的容齐霎时羞的像要滴出血来，本能的想要赶快逃走。可平儿难耐的近乎发抖，浑浊的呼吸声就在耳畔，他只能咬着牙，颤颤巍巍的张开手。

“我…我不太会，怕弄疼了你。”

“没关系，”大手覆盖在小手上，“我们一起。”

濒临顶点时，杨平侧头寻找齐的嘴，急切的探进去，像是烈火焚身的人终于寻得一池清冽，但更像干涸已久的土地，仅迎来了一场短暂的细雨。

不够，还是不够，远远不够……

下一次，或许再下一次，他要彻彻底底的拥有容齐，看着他失控，看着他雌伏于自己身下，独占他所有的目光与表情。

日子有了期待，便像是长了翅膀，一个月的禁足在一次又一次的不知餍足的偷欢中转瞬结束。

恢复上早朝的第一日，太子杨平便接到西贡国使节将于近日来访的消息。

二十多年前，炽国与西贡水火不容，靖州城一战，容大将军大败西贡上万精兵，自己却殒身此地。也正是那一战，彻底挫败了西贡军队的锐气不敢再随意欺压侵犯刚刚建立的炽国，换来了两国多年的和平。

政治上没有永恒的敌人只有永恒的利益，此次西贡使节来访，是休战多年来的首次主动试好。信使呈报，西贡国将派出二皇子彦佑与长公主青萍携众多本国珍宝前来，除此之外，还另附了一个请求——特请玉公子容齐于使节来访期间陪同接待。

——TBC


End file.
